disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Pass the Plate
| language = English | network = Disney Channel | first_aired = 2007 | last_aired = | num_seasons = | num_episodes = 10 | list_episodes = | website =http://tv.disney.go.com/disneychannel/passtheplate/ }} Pass the Plate is a multicultural series produced in ten countries in association with Disney Channel. 'Suite Life' Actress Hosting Disney's Multicultural Series buddytv.com Accessed 2007-10-27. Hosted by Disney Channel's Brenda Song, the series includes various other Disney Channel performers from all around the world.Disney Marks First Anniversary of Food Guidelines with New Programming Accessed 2007-1-2.Teen Actress hosts Disney's Pass The Plate Accessed 2007-1-27. Summary Rotating on-air each day, Pass the Plate is a multicultural series that is produced in association with Disney Channels in 10 countries and is presented in multiple languages with subtitles. It aims to inspire kids and preteens to lead a healthier lifestyle by sharing cultural and historical facts about food and cooking, while giving emphasis to kids assisting in the preparation of their own meal. "We want our programming to reflect and recognize that everyone shares a responsibility to encourage kids and families to adopt healthy lifestyles. Our ongoing healthy kids initiatives…and especially Pass the Plate…represent our global team's effort to both inform and empower our viewers, showing them how kids just like them around the world enjoy and benefit from healthy foods," Disney Channel's Worldwide President Rich Ross said in a statement.'Suite Life' Actress Hosting Disney's Multicultural Series. Accessed 2007-01-27. Each of the six segments focuses on the exposition, preparation and health benefits of one food item – mangoes, rice, fish, tomatoes, bananas and spinach - and takes viewers across the globe on a tour of how these foods are enjoyed by kids and families in each country. Family recipe examples are a Mango, Spinach and Chicken Salad from the U.S., Sliced Mango on a Stick from Mexico, a Mango Lassi from India, a Beef Mango Stir Fry From China and a Fruity Icy Pole from Australia. Production Culinary educator David Glickman, who helps people of all ages overcome fears and frustrations in the kitchen by teaching them about food preparation, is a consultant to the Pass the Plate series. Pass the Plate is produced by Riverstreet Productions. Disney Channel, Toon Disney and ABC Kids employ programming guidelines to model behavior that demonstrates good nutrition and physical activity. These guidelines help inform every type of programming including animation, live-action, short form programming interstitials, and original movies. At least one episode of each series currently in production centers on a healthy lifestyle theme. Episodes of Hannah Montana, The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and That's So Raven and over 100 interstitials have been dedicated to encouraging healthier lifestyles.Pass the Plate, An Interstitial Series About Healthy Food Choices, to Premiere on Dinsey Channels Worldwide Accessed 2007-01-27. Cast * Brenda Song - Host ;Disney Channel globe stars * Bless 4 * Daniel Martins * Luv Yun * Alicia Bennett * Jack Pearson * Deniz Akdeniz * Chi Shuai * Benazir Shaikh * Parth Muni * Giulio Rubinelli * Paulina and David Holiguin * Joe Sammons * Come Levin * Sydney White * Gregg Sulkin * Federico Di Iorio * Robson Nunes * Ambra Lo Faro *Brad Kavanagh *Wong Renjie Episodes *Episode 1: Rice *Episode 2: Tomato *Episode 3: Spinach *Episode 4: Fish *Episode 5: Banana *Episode 6: Mango *Episode 7: Fish 2 *Episode 8: Vegetables *Episode 9: Grains *Episode 10: Fruits Merchandise Disney Consumer Products in the United Kingdom announces deal with Tesco to launch a line of branded food products featuring Disney actors. All items will conform to specific nutritional guidelines that place limits on calories, fat, saturated fat, sugar and sodium. None of the products will contain artificial flavours, artificial colours or added trans fats. Dan Dossa, director of Disney Consumer Products, food, health & beauty UK, said: "Disney Consumer Products is committed to giving parents food choices they can approve of, while at the same time exciting their kids. The first products in the range, will include fresh fruit, such as apples, pears and bananas. Other products, including yoghurts, breakfast cereals, fruit juices, bakery items and milk, are due for release next January. Tesco marks an important milestone for our growing UK food business and we are delighted to work with the UK's leading retailer to make it easier for parents to get their kids to consume a more balanced diet."Jacquie Bowser (October 22, 2007). Tesco and Disney launch healthy food range for kids. BrandRepublic.com. References Official site *Official Site Category:Disney Channel shows